


Promise

by bixgchan



Series: daddy tobio + momma sho [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Future Fic, M/M, Omegaverse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, third years in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Hinata's a bit scared, Kageyama kisses him and says it's going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting daily! Goal: 17 fics. (This series would supposedly be completed by the 13th of June.)  
> I made a thread ([ kagehina daily fic self challenge thread ](https://twitter.com/brdgxtt/status/736555754451177472)) if you want to keep track. LOL

Hinata clasps the larger hand that was clutching his own tightly, tugging Kageyama along through the small alleyway that he had discovered earlier on that day, trying to remember the exact way that would take them to their destination.

“Where are we going?” Kageyama whispers in the dark, his voice loud enough that the shuffling of their sneakers against the dirt of the earth doesn’t overlap. “It’s supposed to be here somewhere…” Hinata mumbles, turning his head every which way trying to figure out which path to take.

The redhead can faintly hear Kageyama grumbling behind him, muttering what seemed to be like complaints that the raven was aiming at Hinata. Hinata strains to hear it but he catches a few phrases here and there; _Stupid Hinata. Does he even know what time it is? Damn it it’s so dark I can’t see him properly. Was that a cricket? Fuck, I think I stepped on something nasty._ Hinata smiles; despite Kageyama’s displeasure with the circumstances, the hand that was still holding Hinata’s doesn’t show any signs of pulling away.

And that, in itself, was enough reassurance.

*

“Guys has anyone seen the Cap’n?”

“Don’t worry about that shrimp, he’s probably with the Alpha of Doom.”

“Tsukki, don’t call Hinata a shrimp.”

*

Today was the first day of their week-long training camp that they do annually. The Karasuno High Volleyball Team had arrived at the lodge late into the afternoon and had spent most of their time cleaning their temporary living quarters and picking out vegetables that are found around the area.

This year’s freshmen were a loud bunch and held a fierce loyalty towards Hinata, always calling out to him for the tiniest of things and always aiming for the redhead’s approval. The whole trip and even the process of cleaning was a blur of Hinata being swept away from trying to work alongside his Alpha because the first-years were very persistent on having him all to themselves.

_Hinata-senpai, am I doing this right?_

_Captain, do you want a bottle of water?_

_Guys, I think the Captain needs help getting his stuff from the top of the bus._

_Hinata-senpai please criticize my work!_

_Hinata-senpai please sit beside me on the bus!_

_Hinata-senpai!_

And, okay, it was _great_ being called a senpai – better when he’s acknowledged as the team captain; Hinata finally understands how Tanaka-senpai felt all those years back, but the omega just wants to spend every bit of free time he has in the presence of his Alpha before they get sucked in to the punishing pace of training, and even though he adores the first-years they can be a bit… suffocating.

So imagine Hinata’s happiness when he stumbles upon this sanctuary while picking out vegetables for their dinner. It was the perfect place to be alone in the privacy of each-other’s company and Hinata won’t let this chance pass by.

He had to take Kageyama there.

*

“Dinner’s ready in twenty minutes!”

“But the Captain isn’t here yet!”

“Yo, freshmen, calm down – that kid’s going to be fine.”

“Tsukki, don’t call Hinata a kid.”

*

“We’re here!” Hinata exclaims in victory, plopping down on the soft grass of the field and pulling Kageyama down to do the same. Hinata slips his hand out from Kageyama’s grasp to pat down the space beside him, an indication for the Alpha to sit down next to him.

The Alpha scoffs before shaking his head, instead of sitting down beside the redhead, Kageyama makes his way behind the omega, and Hinata’s eyebrows furrow in confusion at that. Kageyama plops down behind Hinata, his long and muscled legs swallowing up the omega’s smaller frame within them while his arms make their way around Hinata’s waist, letting their hands twine together – slotting his fingers in between the spaces of Hinata’s.

When Kageyama rests his chin on Hinata’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of the omega, Hinata thinks sitting like this was much better.

For a few moments they sit there, in companionable silence with only the sounds of their breathing to break it. Occasionally, a particularly cold breeze would blow past them, and Kageyama would hug the redhead closer to his chest, exchanging warmth. The wide expanse of the field almost seemed to glisten in the serenity of the night, the moon shining down on them as the cicadas sing them a summer song.

It’s good.

Hinata leans back against his Alpha, soaking in his warmth and basking in his scent. The omega brings one of their twined hands close to his lips, peppering Kageyama’s knuckles with chaste kisses, to which the Alpha hums in appreciation. Hinata can’t help but think that he loves these hands, can’t help but admire them. _These were the hands that had fought alongside mine. These were the hands of the person who helped me carry my dream like it was their own. These were the hands of the person I love._

“What are you thinking of?” Kageyama whispers, almost too soft to hear, but sitting impossibly close like this, Hinata can hear it perfectly fine. “I love your hands.” Hinata mutters, kissing each individual finger on Kageyama’s right hand starting from the thumb.

“Hn?” Kageyama hums questioningly.

Hinata kisses his thumb. “It’s funny when you can’t compliment me properly for a job well done,” He snorts, and he feels Kageyama grumble behind him. “But then you give me a ‘good job’ sign and that’s already a lot for me to ask.”

A kiss to the pointer finger. “This one,” The omega starts, “Had always been there when I needed to know what I have to do. Was there to point me to where I have to go when I get lost.”

“Like that one time at the train station – “

“That one doesn’t count.”

A kiss to the middle finger. “When you finger me why do you always insert this first –“

“Can we not talk about that.” Kageyama intervenes, voice a little bit too loud in what Hinata likes to call his “Alpha voice”, and Hinata bursts out laughing, tossing his head back and hitting Kageyama’s collarbone in the process.

His Alpha shuts him up with a kiss.

When they pull away, Hinata plants a kiss on Kageyama’s ring finger. “Honestly? When you courted me back on our first year I never thought it would work out.” Hinata confesses, and Kageyama kisses him on the cheek. “That’s stupid.” Kageyama replies, and Hinata nods in agreement, chuckling at the absurdity of it. “But look at us now.” Hinata states.

“You’re still stupid.”

“Shut up, Kags.”

Almost a minute passes.

“How about my pinky?” Kageyama asks, honestly curious.

Hinata breathes in deeply before sighing out a long and drawn-out exhale. “I’m scared.” He whispers into the night like it was a prayer.

“Of what?”

Hinata shrugs, “Just,” The omega squeezes their twined hands.

Kageyama squeezes back.

“Just what?” Kageyama gently asks, not wanting to pressure Hinata on whatever this is that he was trying to say. The Alpha can wait.

“The future.” Hinata breathes out, and the redhead waits – for what, he’s not so sure – for something, probably. Kageyama hums, lost in thought. “There was this saying I heard from my old man.” The raven starts. “Something that went like this, ‘Don’t worry ‘bout the future, it comes fast enough.’ So, just, I don’t know. Live in the moment, I guess.”

Hinata snorts, amused. “Gee, great advice, Kags.”

“Shush, I’m trying.” Kageyama says. “I guess what my point is, is that it’s going to be okay. I’ll be there.”

Hinata hooks his pinky with Kageyama’s. “Promise?”

The Alpha wiggles their hooked pinkies. “Promise.”

They seal it with a kiss.

*

“Where the heck did that moody Alpha bring our idiot of a captain?”

“Tsukki, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I MISS BB TOBI 
> 
> gUYS WHAT THE FUCK??? The fic I posted yesterday ([ i'm talking bout this one ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7008409)) has 1k hits like what the fuck??????????????? ya'll are amazing. c'mon. tell me what you want i'll see what i can do bout it. No one's gon be saying they want a million dollars i dont have none of that. anything else. LOL


End file.
